NEMESIS Mission: Revenge
Tis is a Collab around the Clan NEMESIS. It happens after the Collab: Invasion. In the anterior collab, Clan NEMESIS' main airship is attacked by a mysterious enemy. Commander Yun was inside of the base. When the ship crashed over a city, Commander Yun falls but is rescued by Cree, a member of the clan. Cree then contacted Jade, the leader of the NEMESIS. Jade Ordered Cree to return to the base, but the base got destroyed and then the mission "revenge" began! The mysterious enemy was truely Commander Red, the leader of the Military Umbrella Division. Umbrella then goes to another visit to the clan NEMESIS. This time, Umbrella wasn't there to fight, but to join the clan and help it to eliminate Commander Red. Other members joined the clan: Gyro, Benjamin and FoxnQ. First, Jade attacked a HQ on Canada. she destroyed the base but the general ecaped. Jade called Raxes' brother Zade to eliminate him. Zade is sucessfull and sent a message to Jade. Jade ordered Benjamin to a base in Greenland. He used his magic to kill the general and he could. In the next part is FoxnQ spying a base in Denmark. He is preparing the bombs to explode the base, but The Leader get him by back, with his men. When Fox admitted he was destroying the base, The Leader sent his men to kill FoxnQ. Fox formed a scarf with Q and knocked out the guards. FoxnQ then, destroyed the base. In Africa Cree was entering a base. He defeated any guard with his crazy gestures(watch Leo4life's part, when Cree orders a black stickman to sit). He found a pink stickman as the leader, and attacked him. The leader almost killed Cree. But Cree shows his "true power" with his lethal sparks, and the base exploded. In an unknown place, A ship is landing on the ground, and inside of it, Jade jumped to the ground and saw Kursura waiting for her. Kursura then shows Jade a airfighter with a symbol from the enemy division. Now in Brazil, Gyro is on the HQ, with 5 NEMESIS soldiers and he ordered them to fire the HQ. With his velocity, he climbed the walls of the headquarters; and entered the base. When he was crossing the bridge to destroy the HQ, a leader is coming he remember Umbrella warning that the leader was too strong. The base leader throws Gyro the room and then... Gyro killed the leader with a strong and powerful lighting. This time, the member could not destroy the base. It was teleported to space. A NEMESIS spaceship was going to rescue Gyro, followed by it's own ships. Before the base explode, Umbrella saved Gyro and the clan decided to destroy the Division's main ship (they really had to pay for destroying the NEMESIS's ship). Umbrella, Gyro, Jade,Benjamin, FoxnQ and Cree jumped to destroy the ship. The end. Characters (in order) Jade Umbrella Baloneo Kursura FoxnQ Benjamin Gyro Umbrella Cree 1st Leader Twin Leader Zade Raxes 2nd Leader 3rd Leader 4th Leader 5th Leader Commander Red The Movie Watch it here! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-96lsg5xCUA Category:Movies